


Teen Wolf to Disney

by Sarageek16



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Disney AU, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarageek16/pseuds/Sarageek16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has probably already been done, but I couldn't get this out of my head. So here's a new mini series! Not sure how long this will go on for but we'll see :).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Teen Wolf to Disney

**Author's Note:**

> This has probably already been done, but I couldn't get this out of my head. So here's a new mini series! Not sure how long this will go on for but we'll see :).

Derek Hale as Simba from _The Lion King._


End file.
